


I'm Always With You Steven

by Pandaloli



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaloli/pseuds/Pandaloli
Summary: Steven, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself. That's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be extraordinary. You're going to be a human being. Take care of them, Steven.





	1. Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I watched Diamond Days, I had this idea where, "What if everything was told through Pink Diamond's eyes?" Like she still sees everything that happens in Steven's life. Basically, this story is gonna be like retellings of a few select episodes but told through the perspective of Pink Diamond.

I never knew that giving life would be so painful. Greg always told me that having a baby is the greatest to ever do, easy for him to since he didn't have to make this womb thing to make our baby. Out of everything that has happened to me these past thousands of years pales in comparison to the pain I feel now; having a sword through my body and poofing, using all of my strength to shield my friends and myself from the Diamonds final attack, all nothing compared to this.

And yet, this is something I'm content with. I'm content with this pain, I'm content with my choice to have this baby with Greg, I'm content with...disappearing. It's honestly what I deserve really my way of giving back to everyone I ever cared about, my suffering and my disappearance will be my payment to them, as Rose Quartz...and as a Diamond.

Everything is bright, really bright. I hear crying, the crying of something small and vulnerable to the world, is this my baby? Do I get to see them?! "Hello...Steven." Steven, oh sweet little Steven my baby boy welcome to Earth! You're going to have a wonderful life here, you'll see so many beautiful things, experience new things, and you'll have a loving family watching over you and caring for you. I can't wait for you to meet them I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do. Right, Greg? Greg? Wait, Greg, why are you crying? I thought you would be happy about this. You said that having a baby is a wonderful thing so...what's wrong? Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl? Why are you all crying?! Why don't you love Steven?! Stop shedding tears for a monster like me and love my baby!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snow, I love snow. I remember when I first saw snow on this planet, so white, so fluffy, so much fun! I'm glad you like it Steven and I'm glad to see you crawl and roll around its soft surface. I remember when your father showed me how to make a snow angel, he would flop onto the ground waving his arms back and forth with that beautiful smile on his face. Oh and the snowman our very first snowman together! Greg made the cutest snowmen, always perfect while mine...well they didn't come out so good...and yet, Greg never put me down about it or praise it like it was a masterpiece, he'd say his wonderful catchphrase, "If every pork chop were, we wouldn't have hot dogs." And you're my little hot dog, Steven.

"Having fun little guy?" He sure is, oh I wish I could play him in it, I'll even swim in it like he is now. "Well let's get you inside." Already? Well, humans are sensitive to these elements, I wouldn't want my little hot dog getting sick.

So Steven, do you wanna...wanna...Steven? Steven doesn't look good! Greg, what's happening to him?! Steven don't have your belly out you'll catch a cold! "Does your...gem need to breathe?" His gem needs to...breathe? Is this normal for babies? Maybe I should read those books Greg's friend Vidalia left for him, but it would be impossible to do if I'm in the mind of a baby. Or can babies read? They aren't able to speak yet but then again, Steven is my special little hot dog so...does that mean he can read? I wonder.

They came to see him, my friends came to see Steven, I knew they would grow to love him. I mean, who wouldn't love Steven? He's so cute and bubbly and playful and cute...did I say cute twice? Oh, I can't help it he's just that cute! But more importantly, I have a feeling he's gonna be just like Greg, empathetic, gentle, funny...what did he even see in someone like me? I've lied and hurt so many people, gems and humans alike and yet he saw beyond that. He saw something in this cowardly bratty war criminal that nearly destroyed his home and when I tried to warn him to forget about me, he stayed. When I hurt his feelings he didn't call me and leave like all the other men I've met, he brought me into reality showing me how selfish and wrong I was. It made me wanna tell him everything that I've done, confess to all of the atrocities that caused so much pain for over six thousand years but...he told me that I didn't have to, he said it was all in the past. Oh, Steven, I hope you know that my past will never define you, only you can do that yourself. Even if Homeworld returns in your life just remember that they will not determine who you are, only you do and I want you to know, no matter what, I'll be here with you. And that every moment you love yourself, that is my love for you.

Why are you all doing this? Why are you taking Steven away from Greg? Steven needs to be with Greg! He isn't me! He's himself! He's Steven! I'm gone and I'm never coming back!

"Greg was doing his best up to this point," He is doing his best, "But the situation has changed." No! It hasn't changed! "Steven is clearly a Gem." He's a baby! A normal human baby! Take him back to Greg so he can be human! Pearl turn this van back around before you all do something drastic!

"But it's been so long like months! That's long than when I was a toilet!" Amethyst my baby isn't a toilet! He's naturally like this because that's how humans are! "C'mon Rose! You have to change back!" No! I'm not Rose! Rose is gone! Only Steven! Stop turning from baby to Gem Amethyst he can't shapeshift that's not something humans do! Just accept that I'm not coming back and I never will! It's better this way!

"Hrm! It's so easy why can't she do it?!"  
"Because it's not shapeshifting, it's fusion." Really Garnet? Fusion? You and I both know it was impossible for me and Greg to fuse so...wait...is Steven technically a fusion if I had to take part of Greg by...GARNET I DON'T THINK THAT AND FUSION ARE ONE IN THE SAME! "Steven, I understand that Greg is apart of you and you don't want to unfuse in front of him," He can't unfuse because he's not a fusion! 'That would be very rude." How is that rude but not kidnapping?! "But he's not here now," Because you kidnapped him from his daddy! "It's just us, you can take a little break. Here," Garnet? "I will too." Garnet, what are you planning to do? Wait don't tell me you're unfusing?! Garnet don't I don't think he's gonna like- Oh no, now he's crying! Don't cry Steven she's still Garnet just...seperated and...two gems you're unfamiliar with...oh dear I'm sorry Garnet maybe when he's older he'll understand.

Oh thank goodness Pearl stopped the van, "Everyone calm down," yes please calm down everyone, it's gonna be okay. I know you don't understand Steven but- "She just can't reform because she has this...baby around her!" No Pearl I can NEVER reform again, "Rose," Pearl? "I know you're in there." Pearl, what're you doing? "I can let you out." Pearl no! Whatever you're planning don't do it! You'll hurt him! You'll hurt my baby! Don't hurt my Steven! "We'll be..." Pearl! "Together..." Pearl! "Again..." PEARL!!

"...I can't." Pearl? "I can't! She wanted this so much!" I do, "I just...don't understand! Why?!" What isn't there to understand Pearl?! Please tell me! "Everything should grow and everything should change and isn't it so great how it comes so naturally to humans? WELL, IT'S NOT NATURAL FOR US! It's not natural...for me." ...I see, it's not you who doesn't understand...I'm the one who didn't understand. I barely prepared you all for this change and I up and leave you expecting you all to be happy but...I was wrong. I thought that this was an act of kindness I thought...I thought this could be a way for me to do right by all of you and...I didn't. I didn't fully think about how you all would feel only thinking about myself as always. I'm sorry Greg...I'm sorry Crystal Gems...I'm sorry Steven...

"It will be, for him." Garnet? "What about Rose?"  
"This isn't about Rose, for now on, everything has to be about Steven." Yes, everything is about Steven. Please, let Steven be your focus and forget about someone like me, he's nothing like me. He's human, he's perfect, he's My Steven.

"I don't know how we're going to figure this out, but, I think we'll have a better shot if we do it together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steven you wanna play them that song you wrote." Good idea Greg! I'm sure they'll love it! Don't be shy, I think it's a beautiful song, I'm sure they'll love it. "Um..." Oh, it's okay Steven don't be shy, "Come on Steven."  
"Yeah! We'll like it, even if it's bad."  
"Amethyst! Erm, it's true though." You guys! Steven, if it helps, just know that I'm here with you cheering you on. Will you sing it for them? For me? "...If you're evil and you're on the run

You can count on the four us taking you down

Cause we're good and evil never beats us

We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas!"

_We, are the Crystal Gems_

_We'll always save the day_

_And if you think we can't_

_We'll always find a way_

_That's why the people of this world, believe in_

_Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl_

_And Steven!_


	2. Update

Sorry for the long hiatus, I was having some serious writers block for a while trying to figure out how I would continue this story. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write it all out of order you know with we'll start with baby Steven then the next chapter it's "Diamond Days" then it goes to "Laser Light Canon" but that idea was too sloppy. Then I got a little worried that nobody would wanna read this story after "Change Your Mind" and the confirmation that PD is actually truly dead...but then I realized who cares? It's just fanfiction based off of theories and headcanons it doesn't change the canon of the show and it's still an interesting concept to explore and write about. Not to mention someone on tumblr got assy with me over my theory of PD being Pink Steven(made before it was confirmed false)and it just fueled me to spite write a new chapter. So expect a new chapter soon, not sure when but soon.

_~pandaloli_


	3. Rose Quartz: My Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie Cat? Centipetals? Gem weapons? What has my Steven gotten into today?
> 
> "Gem Glow" in Pink Diamonds pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So "Rose Quartz" is going to be the title of chapters that involve the episodes where Rose was the main focus with a subtitle being the episode's subject.

Today didn't start out the way Steven wanted it to be.

Steven went to the Big Donut with bright eyes and his big cute smile on his face craving his favorite snack cookie cat...only to learn that they were all out due to being beaten out by lion lickers. That's always been a strange concept to me, it kinda reminds me of how Homeworld works in a way. If something isn't good enough it's deemed inferior to the other and thus it must be thrown to the side like it's nothing. But on Earth, even the most "inferior," organic or otherwise, is seen with some worth yet there are those who follow Homeworld's mentality when it comes to certain things despite what others say. So would those who make these frozen treats consider cookie cat "inferior" to lion lickers despite what people who enjoy cookie cat say? It's all very confusing to me.

Regardless of how I view this though, it still upsets Steven and one of the employees were very mean to him. Teasing him about being upset is one thing but how dare you disrespect his gem, especially when you fill his head with ideas of using it to make more ice cream...then again that does sound amazing...what am I thinking?! At least that girl Saddie was considerate to Steven and let him have the tiny fridge. It was a little strange but it was a lot better than how Lars acted, I don't hate the boy but I wish he wasn't so rude to everyone.

Then when Steven got home he was attacked by not only a corrupted gem but a baby from a corrupted gem?! I didn't even know that they could do that, to begin with, but they were everywhere! The centipetals as Pearl called them were in Steven's room, the kitchen, and they were trying to get into the temple of all places! Not to mention spitting acid everywhere melting whatever it hits, I still get nervous thinking about what would've happened if any of that stuff hit Steven.

Things weren't so bad afterward when Steven found a pleasant surprise in the fridge. Yup, the gems went out and bought him every last cookie cat...after Amethyst attempted to steal them all(good thing Pearl went back and paid for them all)...it still worked out though. The best part of this moment though was the most amazing thing I've ever seen, after Steven sang that funny song his gem, his gem began to glow like from when he was a baby, only it was all on his own. But as quickly as his gem began to glow it dimmed itself disappointing Steven, unable to summon his weapon. I still believe that his disappointment wasn't just about his weapon but for the feeling of not owning up to being a Crystal Gem as everyone expects and what he wants to be. I wish I could've been there to help him, though I probably wouldn't be the best to do so. I'm not as elegant and coordinated as Pearl, as relaxed and straightforward as Amethyst, and I'm certainly not as intelligent and confident as Garnet. But I wanted to at least help, I want Steven to be able to help the Crystal Gems as much as he can, just like he wants.

Now Steven is trying to reenact the moment his gem glowed, honestly it's a little strange to do so. "I don't think it works this way, Steven." I feel the same way Pearl, there's no way that this could possibly work...or could it? You and the others have your own way of summoning your weapons so maybe this could work for Steven. Now sing your song Steven "Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at grocery stores." Aaaaaand...nothing's happening. I was hoping that it would work this time, he did it exactly how he did it before, so why didn't it work?

"Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem." Oh, Steven, that's not true, "Don't be silly Steven, of course, you are." Yeah, Pearl's right Steven, it doesn't matter if you can summon your weapon or not, a true Crystal Gem isn't determined by their weapon but by their actions and fighting to be anything they choose to be outside of their "intended purpose." I wish I could be there to help you though, we could've bonded over it. I can imagine it now, we'd be on the shore, you'd look at me with those big beautiful eyes filled with curiosity and excitement(just like your father), and I would show you my methods. I would close my eyes and think about the ones I love and want to protect. They were always my motivation when I'm fighting, the Crystal Gems, the Earth, Greg, and even you. Yeah, maybe that could work, after all, you are the most loving and caring person on this planet, maybe even the universe.

Wait something is happening. Stevens gem. It's glowing again! "Steven, it's a shield." My shield! You inherited my shield! I can't believe you inherited my shield, oh I'm so proud of you my little hotdog! You might want to not launch it inside next time, don't want to break anything else in the house but who cares?! You can summon your weapon now! And all it took was- "I SUMMON MY POWER BY EATING ICE CREAM!" What? Did the cookie cake really do that? Well, whatever works, as long as you can summon your weapon I'm happy for you.

Why is the ground shaking? Is it an earthquake? No, this isn't a natural earthquake, there's something big outside. "It's the mother!" The mother? Hold on that looks like those small centipetals, that's how big the mother is?! "Stay in the house, Steven!"  
"No, wait! I can help!" Yeah, Pearl let him help, he can summon his weapon now so nothing can stop him! Gather those cookie cats Steven and make them proud! Make me proud! Eat that cookie cat and summon your shield now! ...Now! ...It should be out right about now! ...Why isn't it working?! Steven watch out for the acid! Quick eat more cookie cat maybe it's the quantity of cookie cat! Steven move! Oh thank goodness it stopped shooting acid, are you hurt? Did any of that acid- "Oh no. Oh no no no no noooo!" Oh, no...your cookie cat fridge. I'm sorry Steven I- "...Cookie cat...he's the pet for your tummy..." Steven? Are you okay, "Cookie cat...he's super duper yummy!" Steven, you're starting to scare me. What are you doing with the fridge? "Cookie cat! He left his family behind! Cookie caaaaaaaat!"

Steven did you just throw the fridge?! I can't believe that worked! Oh my goodness, Steven, you did it! You saved the Crystal Gems! Steven? "Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream."  
"Of course they don't come from ice cream." Yeah, guess it was a little foolish to think that huh? But how did he summon it? How can he summon it again? "Don't worry Steven, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem."  
"Yes, in your own Stevenie way." Yeah. They're right Steven, whatever you did earlier has nothing to do with the ice cream, whatever you did to do it will come to you again. And it'll happen sometime soon, just do it at your own pace, my little hotdog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was...very eventful. Steven summoned his weapon and he defeated his first corrupted gem...without it. Eventually he'll figure out how to do it again, but for now, he should be sleeping, not sure why he isn't now though. I wonder what's wrong. "Hey, Mom." Is he talking to my portrait? "I summoned my weapon today, I thought I could do it with ice cream. Isn't that silly?" Don't worry, we're both the silly ones here. "I wish I knew how I did it though, I bet you knew. Maybe even have helped me." Oh trust me, Steven, I didn't have an easy time either, I'm the last person you should ask. I couldn't even fly a ship on my own without Yellow or Blue's help...then again I was playing with it more than just actually flying it.

"Did you ever have problems with your gem?" Heh, problems is an understatement, you should've seen me when I first tried to. I wasn't really made for battle and Diamonds don't really need things like that, we're supposed to be too powerful for them. But I was Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems, so I had to learn at some point. Heh, I remember when I was sparing with Pearl once that I almost poofed her, it was kind of like when you summoned your shield, luckily I missed her, unlike your TV. She was panicking so much I had to beg her to calm down so Garnet wouldn't see me screwing up. I really wanted to look good for her, she was apart of my inspiration. Then there was that time against a corrupted gem my sword flew out of my hand and it ended up poofing them in the process and Amethyst actually believed I planned that. She would talk about that fight for days about how cool I was when it was my clumsiness that won the battle. If you saw me then, you'd probably be rolling on the ground, laughing at your goof of a mother.

"Haha! I bet you didn't, you were an awesome leader who kicked monster butt! Right?" ...I knew you would say something like that. No, Steven, I'm nothing special. One day you'll learn that and I wish for now you wouldn't see me in such a positive light, I don't deserve to be looked up to or remembered as a hero. In all honesty Steven, I want to be forgotten, forgotten by everyone. Especially by you, you should pretend that I don't exist, it'll be better for you and to live your own life instead of trying to live up to my legacy. So please, don't praise me for all of the people I've hurt and all the trouble I've caused. Let Rose Quartz disappear, for good. "Well, good night Mom, sweet dreams." Good night. And sweet dreams to you too, Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while, I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter and I started a new job recently. But after some trial and error, I figured I continue writing it the way I did in the first chapter a bit and hey, I got days off so there's that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be about "Laser Light Canon."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cute to end all that with Pink and Steven singing the theme song together in some way. I may change the way it's written if I can think of another way to portray that.


End file.
